Stone Mage an Early Biography of Sophella
by AAPeterson
Summary: Sophella, a girl with the latent power to summon and control earth and stone, goes through trials at the academy underground in Athens, Greece.


**Sophella Prequel Part 1**

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission.

Aegemedes and Dorian were dueling, the first day Sophella was introduced to the Gaian training group, composed of those picked by Gaia to be Mage-Priests and Priestesses of her order. The academy of Greek Religious Magic was underground in Athens, unknown to the world, sometimes talked about among the native Athenians.

They both carried fencing swords, but Aegemedes was weighing down Dorian's with some kind of earth spell.

"Watch them, Sophella," Master Antiphilus said from the corner as she entered. They looked over noticing her in a Grey Gaian upper division student's uniform. Lower division students studied powers in general, sparring was not allowed. Obviously things were different in upper division, Sophella thought.

Dorian swung the heavy sword slowly but with some force, deflecting Aegemedes' lighter sword with its momentum. The Gaian training place had no flooring allowing direct access to the rock for various forms to be summoned.

Aegemedes brought up a dozen or so small sharp stones flinging them at Dorian who parried a few but the others hit hard. And Dorian said, "Stop."

"You have to use your own stone summon, if you want to stop that many things flying at you. Learn to summon a stone shield quickly, Dorian. Aegemedes, be careful not to injure your partner. Both of you, say hello to Sophella, our new student here."

Dorian shook hands with her as he bandaged the fresh wounds.

"Come on Sophella, lets see what you got," Aegemedes said from across the room.

"Not yet, Aegemedes, everyone sit down."

They sat down on benches, Dorian whispered, "he likes to make long speeches you know."

"First, you must grow comfortable with stone, with caves, earth, mud, rock. You must let it all sink into your being. You will draw it out for your own use. Stone provides great protection, sharp stone is a great weapon. Mud sinks and slows movement, caves are places where earth power is at a peak. Stalagmites tell you the power of sharpened earth. Thus, earth can protect, damage, impede and immobilize.

Use your power with respect and always be a stellar example before and for Gaia. Her followers are few but we are strong and we have faith. There are many who believe in another who they give her name, but mostly they are followers of life and nature, not earth and stone.

Now, I'd like all three of you to draw up some form of stone shield, this should be your first protection for perils in sparring and in the future."

Sophella focused on the word shield and leaned back against the rocky wall. Closing her eyes she relaxed, a shield formed in her left hand. Opening her eyes she looked out at it and was shocked to see a tower shield almost as tall as she was. Her teacher and the others were gaping. Looking around, Dorian had summoned a shield about the size of a postcard and Aegemedes a normal sized shield.

"Dispell them please," Antiphilus said. Sophella took her right hand off the rocky wall and the tower shield crumbled into a large pile of dirt. Antiphilus swept up it all and the piles in front of the other two and they continued.

"Summon a small boulder, small enough to throw."

Sophella got up off the bench to sit on the ground. Placing both hands against it she wondered what weapon she would summon.

"Woah," Antiphilus said, scrambling away from the massive boulder that started gently rolling his way. It was headed for his office but far to small to fit when Sophella looked up and leapt up into the area and back flipped. The boulder was dust before she hit the ground. Antiphilus muttered and went into his office.

"Yes, we've had an incident..no everyone's alright, I just need a cleaning crew in here to pick up all this dirt... Ten feet high... Alright."

"Class, next session will be in the great hall, um space reasons. Sophella, your new room is on the fourth floor, follow Dorian, he'll take you."

"I think he's a little nervous, Sophella, where'd you get all that power," Dorian said.

"Sparring tomorrow, great hall, be there Sophella," Aegemedes said.

"He's always been top gun in Earth control, now you come along, his family has a couple earthers among the others, they want him to be the next professor for this department. Or get a construction job. Earth mages pay well in private industry, course only a couple companies are cleared to use them by the academy. Don't want word to get out that magic's back and have a million students next year."

"Back?"

"Well for a long time it was almost dead, just really trinkets and minor spells, but heck, look at you. The great hall means everyone will be watching, and more room for those boulders of course. And a cleaning crew."


End file.
